


【KT】男人四十·第二章（儿媳文学）

by lesserpanda



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesserpanda/pseuds/lesserpanda





	【KT】男人四十·第二章（儿媳文学）

2.

他对“观察儿子的新婚妻子”这一课题起了兴趣，又或者是生物本能使他不由自主地将注意力放在家中的新成员身上。

tsuyo的睫毛，像是应季盛开的花朵里探出的 期待被交换花粉的花蕊。他无法不去期待，这样漂亮的睫毛，被泪水沾湿的漂亮模样。

总不爱穿鞋，一有机会就光着脚走在地板上。光一不以为忤，将这看作是他天真无邪的一部分。

那孩子吃东西很有看头。

嘴巴很小，但总爱贪心地塞进一大口，满得腮帮鼓起，认真咀嚼，看起来快乐又幸福。真是H啊，这孩子吃饭的样子。富士山形状的小嘴吞咽，还有格外满足的神情，难道不危险吗？

有时被食物烫得眯住右眼闪起泪花，微张着嘴巴嘶哈着凉空气，手聊胜于无地扇着风，这样被烫得在座位上扭动着坐不住也不舍得吐出来。旁观者都要心起怜惜。堂本光一看着他被烫红的嘴唇和舌尖，起身从冰箱挖来冰淇淋，轻易得到那孩子“得救了！”的感激眼神。

他承认这是位极有魅力的年轻人。

与世人对tsuyo的第一印象是“可爱”不同，他认为这孩子是性感的，不自知地弥散着色情。

年轻的tsuyo，性感味道不是寻常的麝香，而是从那汗湿的后颈散发出来的、带着年轻人的微甜，距离成熟尚隔一线的气味。

不像世间一切的刻意和矫揉造作，那自来卷的柔软毛发，被汗液固定在线条柔滑的皮肤上时，光一觉得，这就是最高级最天然的兴奋剂了。

儿子的妻子是那样年轻漂亮，每天每天地在他眼前晃，这谁受得了啊？

他的目光在那孩子身上逡巡，扫视着他每一寸裸露的肌肤，以及，被夏日轻薄的衣料包裹住的身体线条。像领主巡视自己的领地一样理所当然。

他渴望着每一次的触碰，哪怕是用指关节、用生了些皱褶的手背肌肤，这样种种隐蔽的方式、不让人起疑的方法。

他甚至希望这孩子真的像个儿童一样，能毫无顾忌地将自己揉进成年男性的怀抱中。

我愿意做任何事，如果能得到他。

像光一这样的年纪，早已忘记喜欢的感觉，忘记一见钟情的心动。

长得可爱漂亮的人是很多，然而怎样才算是喜欢呢？

现在他知道了，喜欢就是此刻，明知道其中有伦理的牵绊，他的心还是难以自制地飞向这个人。

他也从未觉得别人戒指上的钻石火彩是如此刺眼，除了儿媳手上这颗。刺目的光辉，时刻预备着制退在雷池前跃跃欲试的老男人。

每日通学，交通是必须的。他很担心这样年轻可爱的孩子，坐电车是否安全。

他就像陷入爱情的傻瓜，总以为伴侣是全世界最有魅力的，是要被全世界觊觎的。

但伦理障碍使他没有办法公开爱意，没有办法宣布所有权，这使他焦虑，就像被困在圆珠笔画出的圈套里团团转的可怜蚂蚁。

他提出要接送上下学。那孩子笑道：“用车库里那几辆法拉利？”

他涨红了耳根，头一次因为车子太招摇觉得有些麻烦。

然而很快家里就添了辆保时捷。这下孩子没有任何理由拒绝接送了。

一把年纪的堂本光一，不好意思承认是特意买的车，欲盖弥彰地辩解了一句：“是新买的雨用车，不舍得让法拉利淋雨。”

好么，敢情那么多年的下雨天，您都没有开车出过门的。

3.

新妇tsuyo那样心思细腻的人，怎么会察觉不出身后那隐蔽又赤裸的视线。那视线宛如实质，带着点叹息的味道。

旦那桑四十岁的老父亲，现在也是自己的父亲了。

四十岁的男人，容颜虽未衰老，但思想上已有了年长者的慎重。

他就像狮群里年迈的领头雄狮，做不出来亲自狩猎的事，只能看着鲜嫩的、灵动的小瞪羚，每日在他眼前晃荡。

这一切，新妇都知道。

他甚至坏心地、炫耀似的展示自己年轻的身体和柔软的肌肤。

他不止一次地背对着男人，微微撅起臀部，要求男人为自己系上缀着花边的围裙。

如果是男人的发妻，面对这样有魅力的他，一定也会撒着娇让他帮忙拉上连衣裙背后的拉链吧。也许还会受到他的夸奖：“很好看，适合你。”毕竟光一先生就是有本事把人宠成这样。

Tsuyoshi觉得吃素未谋面的女士的醋，并不好。他抽抽鼻子，继续自己的工作，放任着背后男人那紧盯不放的视线。

他曾经对镜自照，不确定光一先生能否接受他旺盛生长的体毛。

他在镜子前举起胳膊，腋下是浓郁的黑，然而旁边的胸乳还是奶色的白，手感是细腻柔嫩的。

腿上也是卷曲的汗毛。他犹豫着是否需要剃得干净清爽、更接近大众所喜欢的男孩一些。

然而他摸了摸自己无甚毛发的、光洁的大腿内侧，心中揣摩：这里会是加分项吗？能夹住光一先生的腰的部分，恰好干净光洁。

4.  
粉白色的围裙系带，在男人摊开的手掌上滑过，像握不住的水一样。

他多想有朝一日能像挽这条带子一样，名正言顺地抚过那孩子的头发，乃至肉体。他渴望。

只不过是需要帮忙系围裙而已，年轻人像是要把整个身体交给他似的，向后微微翘起臀部。

只不过是习惯性的寻常动作，教男人迅速兴奋起来。这样的位置和高度，色得难以想象。太适合伸手搂住那腰线明显的腰肢。也太适合将下体挤上前去，做一些难以言表的事情。

不知防备的圆滚滚的屁股，光从视觉上就能知道有多软弹美妙。若是能亲手体验，想用力捏一把，会让他打着颤叫痛的那种。

男人都是单纯的笨蛋，稍微对视一下，就会觉得对方喜欢自己。更不用说系围裙这种暧昧的事情。

所以儿子的妻子是否在蓄意勾引自己呢？这个疑问曾经伴随了堂本光一很长时间。

他在自己的床上找到一根微带卷曲感的较长的头发，这当然不是他自身的头发。

这一发现教他欣喜得几乎战栗。

他立即想象出那孩子蜷缩在他·的·床上，盖着他·的·被子，闭着眼睛，二人的荷尔蒙无人知晓地悄然混合。

他恨不得现在就冲进那男孩的房间，质问他，问他为什么要偷偷爬上自己的床。

然而他按捺住了。他将这样的一根珍之慎之地夹进那本《量子力学》。他简直将之当作他们两情相悦的证明了。

此时的堂本光一并不知道，卑怯地收藏爱人头发的他，将来会收到来自心上人的、堆满一整个收藏室还不够的稀奇古怪的神奇礼物。

现在的他只能按兵不动，也不敢擅动。

身为年长者，在遭遇年轻的意中人时，内心总是有太多道德压力在禁锢着他们。因为太过喜欢而不敢轻举妄动，生怕这脆弱如薄冰的维系会生生断裂，到那时，他的世界就要完完全全失去这位漂亮的精灵了。

因此他自愿地压抑着欲情与爱火，心甘情愿地交出主动权，等待着年轻人发出进一步的暗号。

说到底是胆小鬼罢了。

男人心中计算着此中利弊得失，倒让tsuyo获得了许多安全感：没有自己的首肯，男人不敢断然出击。一切节奏掌握在自己手里。此刻，他是爱的操纵士呢。


End file.
